User talk:Col Jessep
Navbox Do you want to get the navbox (the one from Wikipedia seems to be what's used all over the place) and its associated template navbar working, or should I? I can probably at least get them and the collapse JS in place, but styling them seems slightly overwhelming. I can definitely implement them all over (starting with class-specific navs) once they're done. Minrice2099 19:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy Where to start... *Added collapse JS code; see wikipedia:Help:Collapsing for details. *Added Talk page archive JS code and a bunch of templates (and a few images) to make it work. Look for the archive button on the top of talk pages. **Also added JS code that grays out the edit button on archived talk pages to discourage people from editing them (doesn't stop them, though). *Added tons of templates to make Template:Navbar and Template:Navbox to work properly You can see a (barely) working example of what I've got started for Class Navs here. I think I'm feeling adventurous enough to try styling it myself. Also, shouldn't I keep custom colors OUT of MediaWiki:Common.css and put them in MediaWiki:Monaco.css instead? Because we don't want everyone to have our colors if they've chosen their own theme, right? Anyway, look over that Support_nav and tell me if there's anything that you think we should add, remove, or if you have any questions on what some of the not-yet-written articles would be about. I've got some small questions about how we should standardized Class and other pages, but those can wait for another time. Minrice2099 18:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Navbox and Characters page. I had noticed that the orange_medium plus a link was bad for readability, but I do like how the orange looks as a header. Maybe we could add a style to change the link color when it's in the orange_medium class? Not sure what color it would use. Also, I think we should just get rid of taunts for now; each character only has two of them and, as of now, they're not a big deal. Do you think that the rest of that format works for class navs, though? No more additions, subtractions or changes? And, yeah, Characters category as the Characters page was probably a bad idea. We should migrate some of the information to Characters and check to fix the links. And about the block thing, I know it was stupid, but I assure you, I was under a great deal of stress at the time; I promise to use more discretion in the future. Minrice2099 23:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Navbox and moving categories to articles I was thinking something dark (and probably underlined for clarity), too. Maybe something in a dark gray instead of black? I don't know; I just like that orange header too much for my own good. We can always tweak it later. So I'm still going to make some minor CSS tweaks (like removing those white verticals from the left side of the table rows). Styling aside, what do you think of the content and article title structure it would help shape? I'm pulling several things from other wikis (like the user guides thing; let users write their own guide content in their user namespace, have them tag it with (class) user guide and it'll show up there, allowing some people to add their two bits without anyone else messing with the page) and the (class) match-ups (tabled lists of each class/turret/bot—preferably each table with its own heading for TOC—giving advice for how to deal with each of those things as that class which would clear up the (class) strategy pages for more in-depth things). Depending on how busy I am with life stuff today, I'll probably finish and implement it in the next two days. Final additions/changes/comments are appreciated. And if you need any help migrating Categories to articles or finding and fixing links across the wiki, just shoot me a quick message. Mindless repetitive editing would be a nice change to all this designing and thinking, haha. Minrice2099 15:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :p.s.: :How do you like that archive tool? I've found one bug with it so far. If you archive again, it adds another archive template to the top of the page. Front page Got it. I do appreciate the politeness/diplomacy of your message. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 20:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Arenas The Arenas category needs some work and the Match-Up pages are nearly finished. While more work needs to be done overall, I believe that the Wiki is coming together nicely. I thank you for creating it.Zamxus 07:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Bug for forums I know you're active on Uber Ents' forums, and I'm not really a forum-type person, so I was wondering if you could add a bug for me if it's not already there (though a somewhat thorough glance didn't find it). If you're playing Crossfire with two local players (i.e.: split-screen) and you end up on separate teams, and one player is playing as an Assassin, cloak shows to the other player the same as it does to team-mates (never fully cloaked). This could be between more than just the Assassin and other split screen player; it could effect every cloaked Assassin as well, though I haven't confirmed this. I don't really care if you do or don't post it, as it's not a huge issue (what with screen-looking and all). I just thought it may be nice for Uber to know. Minrice2099 13:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Nav char template. I saw your to-do regarding reworking the character nav template; I've got a mock-up using the navbox: User:Minrice2099/Sandbox Minrice2099 16:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Endorsement icons You seem to have an "in" with the Uber Ent folks, and I had noticed that several images here have the license "Used with permission of owners" so I was wondering, any chance they'd let us cut up those nice icons on the sponsors page so I could make a custom class template? All I'd really need would be the endorsement category icons (Reload Speed, Juice, etc.) and the Gold, Silver, Bronze sides. I'm pretty handy with Photoshop, so I could take care of most of it myself, I'd just feel better with permission. Minrice2099 00:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) glad to contribute gosh this is the first time ive edited a wiki :D any ways im glad to contribute im looking foward to helping this wiki out Match-up winner See Talk:Assault match-ups#Match-up winner. Wait....So..... You don't own an Xbox, yet you made a wiki about an Xbox-exclusive game? How ironic. How Ironic. Part Deux I assume that when the game was announced as an Xbox exclusive you felt robbed of the experience? Zamxus 17:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Total Annihilation Ever play it? I notice you've been friends with Uber developers since they were at GPG... any chance you knew them (and yourself played) back in the Total Annihilation days? --Nealpro 18:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, okay. I was a big part of the TA community back in the day, when I went by Influenza... maybe some of the SC guys remember me. I worked on and eventually led development on a Star Wars mod called (unsurprisingly) Star Wars TA. I also was a staff member/reporter for TAUniverse and its sister site UnitUniverse. Good times. --Nealpro 05:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Staff Actually, I was kind of thinking of talking to you about promoting him. He's got good instincts on organization and content, he communicates well with others, and, yes, we do seem to work well together. Of course, you're the bureaucrat, so final say is yours. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 20:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure, I'll help out. Is this a sysop position? (Are they still called that in MediaWiki?) I have a bit of experience with the job at an old Star Wars Galaxies wiki I used to help run. Thanks for the opportunity! --Nealpro 18:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey Wiki requests: Keys, Assasin defenses Wiki Requests: *In discussions for each weapon, skill, etc., please include the key needed to use each. This would really help newbies like yours-truly to learn to use each available weapon and such. *Are there any defenses once an Assassin has jumped you? If there is, please include that somewhere. If it's different for each character, let us know. Thanks! Dacker Vandal Is there any way of getting rid of him? :( RaTcHeT302 19:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC)